Here's Your Second Chance Daddy
by WolvesKey
Summary: Jon shows Laurie her past and a snippet of her future. Realising that everything she's known is a lie. Acting on this knowledge she's more than determined to bond with her biological father. Silk Spectre II/Comedian. One-Shot.


**A/N: Hi guys, here is a one-shot that just sprung to my mind this morning. I'm not really keen on Laurie-though I don't hate her and Eddie **_**is**_** a bit of a dick, but I couldn't help but think of what might've happened if Laurie had stopped to think what Eddie had to say about past events. I felt really sorry for him and during the film there was a picture of his daughter on his bedside table-which is obviously a statement of his one-sided love for his daughter. I **_**do**_** have another Watchmen one-shot and short story that I'm working on and will hopefully be finished and up at Christmas-the latest. Please don't be too critical of this one-shot since it doesn't exactly fit with the storyline (especially since it never happened) **_**and**_** this is my first Watchmen fanfic. This will mostly be set from the movie-but there may be some original comic-version elements in here if you squint. Anywho, please enjoy and don't forget to review! :)**

* * *

**(Laurie Jupiter 'Silk Spectre II'/ Eddie Blake 'Comedian')**

**Here's Your Second Chance Daddy**

**Written by WolvesKey**

Laurel Jane Jupiter was nervous.

Standing amongst the hustle and bustle of New York citizens, she waited for the one man she never thought she'd make an effort to see-especially in civilian form.

It was almost lunchtime, as of yet _he_ had ten minutes left to meet with her and if he didn't show up ten minutes _after_ the arranged time; then she would definitely leave with the notion that at least she'd made an effort to reach out to him. Now it was _his_ turn to step up to the mark.

The train station wasn't the best place she could've picked-but it was one of the furthest locations away from _his_ penthouse she could think of; she wanted to make him squirm for her, wanted him to have a small taste of his own medicine that he'd been dishing out to everyone else for years. Besides, there was a lovely cafe that she particularly enjoyed that was just right around the corner from the station should they get to the stage of actually sitting down and talking to each other like civilised beings.

She was bored of waiting; she'd actually arrived thirty minutes prior to the scheduled time to meet, deep-down she felt excited, however, she would never admit that out loud for her anger was still kept at the forefront of her mind. Reminding her to never forget all of those wasted years that they could've bonded and grown close to each other.

But that'd been overshadowed by her overbearing mother; Sally Jupiter, always watching her every movement-telling her what to do and when to do it. Laurie could never feel guilty when she'd been more than delighted to hear her mother was moving to California. It was almost too good to be true.

She was finally free to move on with her life.

She sighed wistfully, thinking that she should've at least picked a place she could sit down; her heels were killing her!

She was about to glance at her watch again before she recognized a familiar face through the crowd of people swarming in and out of the station and Laurie felt an insult die upon her lips.

_He _was definitely a handsome man by many standards, tall, muscled and strong, but his age was a dead give-away by his greying brown hair and the lines that were forming around his face. But it was that horrid scar that made her swallow painfully-no one knew the story behind it, she had a feeling her boyfriend; Jon knew something about it and simply refused to discuss so she never asked.

_He_ was dressed in a pale brown suit, a newspaper under his left arm and the trademark cigar in his mouth, Laurie would've rolled her eyes if she weren't utterly awed by how _average_ he looked.

No one would've guessed he was a masked adventurer.

He stepped out of the crowd and stopped a few feet away from her, he made no move to greet her and when she looked at him more carefully; she could see he looked extremely nervous, though he was clearly trying to hold himself together with what semblance of pride he had left.

So she decided to cut him some slack for it must've taken him a _lot_ of courage to come and face her when he already knew deep-down that her mother had cried wolf at all the bad things he'd done.

Smiling a little at him, she stepped up to him and forced herself to mutter "Hi dad."

His eyes widened in shock causing the hideous scar to stretch, before he seemed to crumble in on himself, his head lowered; looking ashamed as he whimpered brokenly "How did you know?"

It was a true sight to behold; _the_ 'Comedian' was whimpering and breaking down in front of her very eyes and she hadn't intentionally made him suffer for anything yet, thinking back now on her vicious thoughts and how she'd planned to make him pay for everything made her feel rather sick...

This man; Edward Blake is her father, because of her mother and the obvious disagreements Eddie and Sally had every time they were even in the same room as each other-Laurie had missed out on a childhood spent with her _real_ father. They could've shared _so_ much together and now...

"I figured it out for myself, of course Jon made me see things _his_ way-if only briefly, after I put two-and-two together." Laurie replied calmly for someone who'd only found out everything she'd believed to be a fake three days ago.

He lifted his head a little to peer at her, his quivering stopped, but the sadness hadn't left his eyes "...Well, now you know, believe me, I would've said something sooner, but your mother...I'm not saying it was her fault entirely; I guess I could've made more of an effort, but your mother-ah...she wouldn't let me anywhere near you or her, she told me to never speak of it to you." A long, heavy sigh fell from his lips, straightening up he puffed on his cigar again, taking a long drag-no doubt to calm his nerves. "I was hoping it would never come to this..."

That was when the anger rolled out of control.

"And why's that? Because you couldn't bear to stand up and be a proper father?" It'd been a question that'd circulated throughout her mind over-and-over for the past three days; she wanted to know why he hadn't made more of an effort at least for her.

He took another drag of his cigar and replied "Because I didn't want to see the shame and disgust on your face when you knew who I really was...I can take insults, punches and being run-down by the people of this stupid city, but what I couldn't take was knowing what a monster your real father was..."

Laurie blinked and stared for many moments, Eddie had lowered his head in shame once more, looking every bit remorseful as she hadn't expected him to be, in fact this was a complete U-turn to his usual attitude-did meeting her have this affect on him?

She felt quite guilty at that.

"Look, I don't know the what the bloody hell happened between you and mum years ago; yeah, I'm pissed off cos she didn't see fit to at least tell me the truth about what happened between you two, I'm still angry at her and I suppose I'm angry at you as well...but all I can think of is how much time has been lost between us-that I never got to have my real dad there at Christmas...or on my birthday; it sucked _big time_." Laurie could feel the tears welling up in her eyes at how lonely she'd felt for so many years; she didn't even have any real friends.

She'd missed out on so much and it was all thanks to her mother.

But in spite of that, she couldn't bring herself to hate Sally Jupiter, she figured in her own twisted way that her mother was trying to _protect_ her; from what she couldn't figure out.

His head shot up as he asked in surprise "You mean...she never passed my cards and money onto you?"

And suddenly she felt as if she'd been hit in the gut. Laurie always wondered where her mother got the extra-money to pay for Laurie's clothes and equipment to become a hero-just like her mother had been many years previous. But she would've never had suspected it'd come from the Comedian's...her father's own pocket. She felt very, _very_ sick.

She couldn't speak, her voice had died in her throat, she feared if she opened her mouth either a wail or a scream would pierce the air and the last thing she wished to do was cause a scene.

She shook her head, feeling her body shaking violently at the hurt, the betrayal and the anger of it all-seeping through her body and making her burn.

He must've noticed this and hesitantly took her elbow in his large hand as he held her up.

"Let's find some coffee and a place to eat; I'm starved and you look as though you're about to pass out." Eddie didn't attempt any humour, he his face was tight and withdrawn, he still looked ashamed and hurt-even more so at the sudden news that his efforts had been all for nothing.

She made no protest as he guided her along the path towards the same cafe that she loved and Laurie had been more than surprised to learn he was a regular there.

He ordered them both an English breakfast each and coffee; making sure to put more sugar in hers and she couldn't help but feel a little touched by this and pointedly decided to ignore the calories she'd be putting on for it wasn't everyday she got the chance to sit down and eat something greasy and tasty with her biological father.

They sat down in a booth furthest away from the others; giving them the privacy they needed.

Eddie had long since gotten rid of his cigar, the newspaper he carried was set aside on the table and he was now stirring his coffee with more vigour than was needed.

She took a small sip of her own coffee and grimaced at how sweet it was, but felt a little grateful that he was making an effort to make her feel better.

"I'm curious; why did you want to meet me if you knew everything?" He sat hunched over his coffee-still looking rather insecure.

She sighed a little, suddenly feeling very tired "It's because of that, that I wanted meet with you. I want to give you a second chance at being a father-I want to know your side of the story as well, though as far as I'm concerned I'm fed-up of hearing about things that'd happened _years ago_, we're here now and I want to get to know my real dad...but you realise that you have to meet me halfway?"

He looked speechless and his eyes twinkled with unshed tears; he seemed elated.

A brisk nod was her answer, but she knew she couldn't leave it at that.

"It's your choice; don't agree to this if you can't stick with me." The authority in Laurie's voice made him grin as he replied "I should be asking you the same thing."

She smiled a little at that, of course it was going to take some working at, but she was sure that in time they would be comfortable enough around each other to be like a proper father and daughter.

"Okay dad, it's a deal."

"Jesus...it's gonna take a while to get used to hearing that...but I kinda like it." He gave a hearty laugh and in that moment the atmosphere changed completely, Laurie giggled with him.

Oh, it was so nice to laugh; for there weren't so many laughs around these days.

"_What do you expect? The Comedian's dead."_

It was over a year in the future that a fellow costumed hero; Daniel would say this to her in the pouring rain whilst she's sat in a taxi and the Laurie in the here and now knew she wanted to make the most of her time with her father that she had left.

To hell with her mother, the other masks and the world.

She'd made her decision and as she ate the delicious meal with her father and learned of the grandparents she'd never known and the life she'd missed out on, she knew she didn't feel one ounce of remorse.

* * *

**A/N: Meh...I think I kinda failed at this, I **_**really**_** wanted to go into further detail of their relationship blossoming, but I just thought that this was the ideal place to stop. Also, if you're confused then let me just tell you that Jon showed Laurie only a snippet of what'd happened in the past and what was going to happen in the future, so that is how she knows of his death prematurely-though what she doesn't know, is **_**how**_** her father died. **

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review on your thoughts! :)**


End file.
